


Sex talk for the not so modern man

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gender and sexual changes since the 1940s, Other, Still haven't figured out tags.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney finds out Steve enjoyed dancing and realizes she's going to have to give him the sex talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of too much gin and tonic while watching MASH reruns and looking at Pinterest and tumblr. Whoops. So since I've started it... The important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read.  
> Italics are thoughts and ' ' is signed and " " is spoken

3\. Rogers was handsome. She figured that there was quite a few hetero males in SHIELD who were rethinking their labels right now. Like Agent Coulson. Who was just an odd duck. A very competent can handle anything odd duck with a major case of the Captain America fanaticism.

After dealing with what she was going to dub 009s fucking aliens in the Serbian wilderness breakdown, Sydney took a deep breath and turned to go back into Rogers room. Where she had left him with pamphlets on, for the lack of a better word, sex and sexuality. This should be interesting. At least he seems open minded. _I wonder what the poll in the cafeteria says for this?_

Flashback

After following Coulson to her temporary quaters( across the hall from Rogers of course), he showed her to the cafeteria for those who had the security clearance to know about project rebirth. _Which is a stupid name. I mean, you'd think he was the first person to come back from the grave. Stop. Don't go there. Breathe. Pay attention to Coulson and call Monneypenny._

"...Rica because we really don't know that much about him so we are betting on it using our current knowledge. Agents Barton and Romanov are in charge of keeping tracking the different theories and money. I don't think we can let you in but you could settle some of them for us?"

_Really? Betting on Rogers?_ "Patient confidentiality, sorry. Why are you betting?"

"Because he's are huge fan boy. Who are you?" Came from a man who appeared from thin air.

"Dr. McKinley, and you would be?"

"Clint Barton. You here for the Cap?"

"Yes she is. She's also most likely tired and you need to prep for your op." Interupped Coulson. "I will speak to you shortly. Now, Dr. McKinley, your tab here and outside is being covered by SHIELD. In your package you will find your temporary ID and cards. I hope to see you again soon, but I need to get ready as well. Bye." And with that he followed the other agent out.

End flashback

Sydney had read some of the board and came to the same conclusion as Barton had. Except she had added odd duck to it. He seem so capable sometimes and other times he came across as awkward and clumsy. _Which was probably the point. Stop stalling. Open door. Good, hasn't freaked, now let's see what he has to say._ "Apologies, had a minor issue to deal with. Did you get through the pamphlets ok?"

Steve started a bit and turned to look at her with a deer in the headlights look. "Men can marry men? And women can marry women? And I know drag queens and that but what's gender labels? And asexual and bisexual and pan sexual? And.."

"Stop. Breathe. I can explain this to some extent. In answer to your questions it depends on the country or state in your case but Yes, Yes, there are books that will explain these so much better but basically it refers it what you feel your gender is as opposed to what it physically is. And you have no desire for sex, will sleep with both males and females, and you are attracted the person, not sex. Seriously, there are books and once we get you online, lots of resources there as well you can find."

"So was there a point behind you giving me these?"

"Yes, I wanted you to know that it takes all kinds. Some places they are more accepted then others but still. And trust me when I say I will not judge given that a very good friend of mine is married to his male partner and their relationship trumps all for the most confusing thing ever."

"Oh. Can I think about this? I mean, where we lived there were queens above us and we helped them sometimes and sometimes we went to the clubs that nobody mentioned. But I don't know how to relate this to me. I mean I never really thought about it, it was survive this illness, survive the depression. Then survive the war. I..I never really considered it. Umm, I mean..."

By this point Steve was bright red and babbling and Sydney was concerned he might have a breakdown or an episode.

"Calm down. It doesn't matter that much, it is just something I want you to think about ok? It is only as important as you make it. Now, I have to go get us something to eat, what do you want?" And with that she got him off that topic although given the random blushes over the next week or so, Sydney figured that it wasn't forgotten at all.


	2. Is SHIELD republican or Liberal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of the 2 weeks introducing Steve to the modern labels. And SHIELD is definitely up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.   
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read

On Sydney's second last day it finally came back up. Steve was going through his fitness exam which everyone knew was just an excuse for SHIELD to see if they could find Captain America's limits. Steve was currently running on a treadmill while Sydney was watching him, the technician, and the data collected all at once. She had made a phone call earlier in the week to the Q- brach minions and they sent her a file that when she opened it and connected her laptop to the local internet connection allowed her to hack nearby computers and download the data on it. Originally she had needed it to find out about the Initative, but now used it to collect all the data that SHIELD collected on Steve instead. Given a few of the things she had found out and noticed in the last few weeks she figured a backup of it all was needed. She had also started censoring everything she put into her reports and the Minions had tripled her encryption on everything so hopefully nobody could see it. So to be totally honest, the sexuality and the 21st century conversation had slipped her mind right up until Steve said "So you said your friend had a partner?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, one of the supervisors is a good friend of mine and he recently married his partner of several years. It was a nice ceremony and they have an interesting relationship to say the least. I would tell you more but it is classified, sorry. But they are happy with each other. Why?"

"Well, do you remember you told me to read more on it and so I did. The library books were more helpful then the internet though but that's probably because I really don't know what's going on on that front. Anyways, I think I'm not straight or asexual? But I don't have a high sex drive so I'm not sure."

_I should have seen this coming. Why couldn't he have talked to his priest about this?_ "Well, you could be a mix or really anything so long as you are comfortable with it. Nobody but you matters in this regard. If you want more information, you should brave the internet for a chat room about them if you feel up to it. Or talk to Chaplain Morrasi about it if you need to." _Note- see if there's a minion who owes me a favour who would look it up for me..._

"I did. He told me there are all types of love and showed me both arguments in the faith and scriptures. So I just figured I'd mention it to ya to."

_And there's the Brooklyn accent that means he's embarrassed or mad. He is so adorable when he blushes. Argh, my brain some days! Focus._ "That was good of him. And thank you for mentioning it. Now, I do not know SHIELDs policy, but some work places give benefits to both types and some only to traditional marriages. If they give you a contract, read through for these details. They are legally not allowed to discriminate, but it still happens. Also, before you do anything for them, ask if you are done with the army and for your discharge papers. Then get a contract to work for SHIELD. Someone should be talking to you about this next week I believe, and if you need help, just contact me."

Sydney figured that hints like these would make Steve think before leaping and given the death glare she was getting from the technician, SHIELD didn't want him thinking for himself. This was confirmed when the tech told Steve and her to stop talking before the screwed the data any more. So Steve, after glancing to make sure the tech could see him, signed his understanding and asked her 'so SHIELD has nothing to do with the army?'

Sydney signed back 'Other then working for the American government? No. And do not let anyone tell you otherwise. And thanks for telling me and you can tell me anything got it?'

'I know, and thanks.' And with that, Steve focused on his running and the room was silent with the exception of the treadmills whirring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is not an essay on sexuality and gender. If you want informations, google it and look for reputable sources. As usual, if you comment, be nice! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if commenting please be nice!


End file.
